We Belong Together
by NickiMinajandRihannaFan
Summary: Alvin & Brittany suddenly realize why they argue so much, and it was only because deep down inside, they had feelings for each other all along. AlvinxBrittany Oneshot.


**We Belong Together**

_What's wrong with me?_ Alvin thought deeply, _Why am I always arguing with her. I'm in love with her. I'm not suppose to argue with the one I love. She probably doesn't love me back_ _but,_ _still..._ "ALVIN!" Alvin heard his brother, Theodore shouted with his quiet, high-pitched voice. "Huh?" Alvin answered quickly like Theodore had woken him up from a peaceful slumber.

"What are you thinking about?" Theodore simply asked. Alvin looked away and replied quickly, "Nothing why," "Then why are you just laying down in your bedroom with just the lamp on staring at the ceiling?" Theodore asked while looking around his brother's bedroom. "Uh... 'cause I want to," Alvin said uneasily.

Theodore then noticed his uneasiness. "Is whatever you're thinking about really bothering you?" he asked comfortingly.

"No," Alvin replied confidently, but quietly that you could barely hear his reply.

"You want me to go get Dave?" Theodore asked.

"No thanks," Alvin replied quietly again.

"Okay... well dinner is at 7," Theodore reminded him before leaving his room.

Alvin sighed. His thoughts were bothering him. He was just laying in his bed staring at the ceiling. Suddenly he began to sweat. He took off his red muscle shirt and let the air in his room cool him off.

Simon was about to come into his room and tell him it was time for dinner, but paused when he heard Alvin say to himself, "Even though I don't know if she's in love with me, I want her to be. I would never admit that to anyone." Alvin's words were touching. _Who was he talking about?_ Simon wondered.

* * *

_Why am I always arguing with him?_ Brittany thought deeply, _And when we're not arguing, he would always be the one to comfort me when I'm sad. I admit it to myself that I'm in love with him, I would never reveal my true emotions in front of him or to anyone. And all that arguing that we do... he's probably not in love with me... I want him to be..._

"Brittany..." she suddenly heard her sister, Jeanette's quiet, timid voice. Brittany looked up at her. Jeanette was standing nerd-wise. "Are y-you okay?" she asked Brittany shyly, "S-Sorry if I interrupted you in your thoughts..." "It's alright, Jeanette," Brittany said sitting upright on the living-room couch that she was laying on. "I'm fine. Something wrong?"

"N-No," Jeanette replied more confidently, "but you looked kind of depressed about something, and I was just making sure that y-you were okay." "I'm really not depressed," Brittany said trying to hide her emotions, "I'm just..." Brittany paused. She didn't know what else to say. Jeanette looked at her feet and straightened the way she was standing.

"W-Well, if it makes you feel any better," Jeanette said quietly, but cheerful, "you, Eleanor, and I get to perform our own song on-stage." Brittany's face kind of brightened. She loved singing on-stage so that everyone could hear her beautiful singing-voice. "Ellie is going to sing, _A Year Without Rain_ by _Selena Gomez_, and I'm going to sing, _Take A Bow_ by _Rihanna_," Jeanette exclaimed, "Do you already know what you're going to sing?" Brittany was deep in thought.

"I'm gonna write my own song," Brittany replied quietly. She almost sounded like Jeanette. "Then I can't wait to hear it at the show," Jeanette said smiling. Brittany smiled weakily back and layed back down on the couch. Her thoughts that she had in her mind before were replaying in her head. She closed her eyes to try to relax and sighed.

"_Psst_," Eleanor made a sound trying to get Jeanette's attention. Even though Jeanette clumsily stumbled, she made her way over to where her younger sister was. "What's wrong with her?" Eleanor asked curiously in a whisper. "I don't really know," Jeanette replied in a whisper, "she said she wasn't depressed or anything,"

Eleanor was about to ask Jeanette another question but paused as she heard Brittany say to herself, "Even though I argue with him so much, he is the only one that makes my heart skip a beat. And when I'm sad, I only want him to hold me, and tell me that everything will be okay. I'm in love with him, and I want him to love me back. I would never admit that to anyone." Eleanor had never heard Brittany speak her feelings out like that before. _But who was she talking about?_ she wondered.

* * *

The next day, the Chipmunks and Chipettes were meeting at a park on a little hill for a picnic. The Chipmunks made it to the park first so they got the picnic blanket spreaded out across the little hill. The white and red checkered blanket shined from the bright, warm sun.

Simon was wearing a royal-blue T-shirt and you could see his 14-year-old-muscles, and jet-black pants with black Converse. His hair was neatly combed, and the sun made his london-blue eyes glow through his glasses. "You work out?" Theodore asked. Simon just rolled his eyes.

Theodore was wearing a green & black plaid, long-sleeved polo, and chocolate-brown pants with black Converse. His hair was kinda combed neatly, and the sun also made his emerald-green eyes glow.

Alvin was wearing a red T-shirt with a big yellow 'A' on it, and you could also see his muscles, and dark blue jeans with black Converse. His hair was like Theodore's under his red cap- (which he was wearing backwards). The sun also made his amber eyes glow.

"What's with the muscle-T-shirts?" Theodore suddenly asked in a perplexed shout. Alvin and Simon laughed at how Theodore called their T-shirts, "Muscle-T-shirts".

Theodore's stomache began to growl. "I wonder if the Chipettes are on there way yet?" he asked himself. Alvin automatically looked to the side when Theodore said the name, "The Chipettes". Simon noticed and was about to ask if he was okay when he heard a cheerful, high-pitched voice say, "Hey, guys!" It was Eleanor. The Chipettes were here.

"Hi, Ellie!" Theodore beamed excitedly as he carefully and gently took the picnic basket filled with food from Eleanor.

She was wearing a spaghetti-strapped, mint-green dress that had sunflowers on it that was almost to her knees, with seaweed-green Miley Cyrus shoes. Her hair was in short, neat blonde pigtails with mint-green bows holding them up. She had on a light-pink shade of lip-gloss, and the sun made her light-green eyes glow.

Jeanette was wearing a short-sleeved, collared white dress that was a little passed her knees, with white slippers. Her long, dark-brown hair was in a kind-of-messy ponytail. She had on a light-red shade of lip-gloss, and the sun also made her bright-violet eyes glow through her glasses.

Brittany was wearing a pink midriff and cerulean blue skinny-jeans, with black & hot-pink & white striped slippers. She also had two skinny pink bangles on her left wrist, and two skinny white bangles on her right wrist. Her long, auburn hair was down and neatly brushed and wavy at the ends. She had on a rosy-pink shade of lip-gloss. The sun also made her electric-blue eyes glow.

"Hi, Simon," Jeanette said shyly, but cheerfully. "Hello, Jeanette," Simon greeted her with a warm grin.

"H-Hey, Alvin," Brittany's quivered as she spoke to him. "H-Hey, Britt," he replied without even looking at Brittany. His voice quivered as well.

There was a silence until Simon cleared his throat loudly and gestured generously, "Why don't you girls have a seat..." Eleanor sat down beside Theodore and rested her head on his shoulder. Theodore slightly blushed. Jeanette sat on her legs beside Simon and put her hands in her lap and just stared at the ground, shyly. Brittany sat 16 inches in front of Alvin and gently hugged her knees looking to the side. Simon was sitting on his legs like Jeanette was, and Alvin was sitting with the his elbows resting on his knees.

While ten minutes passed, Eleanor and Theodore were talking about different kinds of cake recipes. Jeanette and Simon were talking about school, mostly about math and science. (_nerds... just kidding_) Alvin and Brittany did not speak to each other. Nor did they make eye-contact. They just looked to the side and listened to their siblings' conversations.

After a while, Brittany finally looked up at Alvin. He was still looking to the side. For the first time ever she noticed his eyes. They were a beautiful amber to her. And for the first time she had noticed for a 14 year old, he was muscular. Right now, she truly wanted that muscular body to hold onto her.

Alvin finally looked up as well. Now his glowing amber eyes and her glowing electric-blue eyes had met. And for the first time, he had noticed her eyes were beautiful and pure. And her skin looked more softer than usual.

In the middle of Ellie & Theo's conversation, Eleanor pointed at Brittany and Alvin which made Theodore, Simon, and Jeanette look at the red-clad Chipmunk and pink-clad Chipette. They gazed into each other's eyes daydreamingly. Eleanor and Jeanette looked at each other and then back at Alvin and Brittany and smiled. _She was talking about Alvin all along..._ Eleanor thought. She was so happy for her sister that she had finally found love. _It was Brittany all along..._ Simon thought. He had to smile for being happy for his eldest brother.

Alvin smiled and bit his lip. Brittany felt a smile creep upon her lips. They did not take their eyes away from each others' gazes.

_He is in love with me..._ Brittany thought dreamily. _She is in love with me..._ Alvin thought dreamily.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

At the night of the Chipettes' show, first Eleanor sung, _A Year Without Rain_ by _Selena Gomez_. She was awesome! (The Chipmunks are in the audience =)) And it was Jeanette's turn. She shyly sung, _Take A Bow_ by _Rihanna_. She was outstanding for a shy girl! =) Then it was Brittany's turn. Her song that she had wrote was called, "Right Thru Me". **(A/N: I'm just pretending that in this story Brittany wrote it and not Nicki Minaj ;))** **(A/N: I also spoofed-it a little bit of the words to make it look like Brittany wrote it.)**

_You see right through me_

_How do you do that (x3)_

_How do you (x5)_

_You let me win, you let me ride_

_You let me rock, you let me slide_

_And when I'm in trouble, you let me hide_

_Defend my honor, protect my pride_

_The good advice, I always hated_

_But looking back, it made me greater_

_You always told me, forget the haters_

_Just get my money, just get my weight up_

_Know when I'm lying, know when I'm crying_

_It's like you got it, down to a science_

_Why am I trying, no you ain't buying_

_I tried to fight it, back with defiance_

_You made me laugh, you make me hoarse_

_From yelling at you, and getting at you_

_Picking up things and, throwing them at you_

_Why are you speaking, when no one asked you?_

_You see right through me_

_How do you do that (x3)_

_How do you (x5)_

_You see right through me_

_How do you do that (x3)_

_How do you (x5)_

_What are we doing? Could you see through me?_

_Cause you say "Brittany", and I say "Who me?"_

_And you say "No you", and I say "Screw you"_

_Then you start shouting, and you start leaving_

_And I start crying, and I start screaming_

_The heavy breathing, but what's the reason_

_Always get the reaction you wanted, I'm actually fronting_

_I'm askin' you something, yo_

_Answer this question, class is in session_

_Tired of letting, passive aggretion_

_Control my mind, capture my soul_

_Okay you're right, just let it go_

_Okay you got it, it's in the can_

_Before I played it, you knew my hand_

_You could turn a free throw to a goal_

_Yes he got the peep hole to my soul_

_You see right through me_

_How do you do that (x3)_

_How do you (x5)_

_You see right through me_

_How do you do that (x3)_

_How do you (x5)_

_Stop!_

_Stop!_

_Would you just stop looking through me, cause I can't take it_

_No I can't take it_

_You see right through me_

_How do you do that (x3)_

_How do you (x5)_

_You see right through me_

_You see right through me, baby_

_You see right through me, you see right through me_

_..._

_How do you, baby_

Brittany was _breath-taking_. She had sung and rapped beautifully. Her sisters joined her on-stage and the croud was applauding and screaming and the Chipettes bowed and waved at the croud.

They went back-stage and was joined with the Chipmunks (The Chipettes had given them back-stage passes). "Ellie, you were great!" Theodore shouted with joy. His full attention was on Eleanor. "You girls were stunning!" Simon complimented. Alvin ran straight to Brittany and locked his lips with hers deeply for 5 seconds and said, "You were amazing," Brittany grinned happily and hugged him. His muscular body was now holding onto her once more... just like she wanted.

"We're happy for you guys!" their siblings shouted with joy in unison for Alvin and Brittany. And Simon hugged Jeanette and Theodore hugged Eleanor.

"Love you, Britt," Alvin whispered to Brittany. "Love you, too," Brittany whispered.

**THAT'S IT! Title named after the song, "We Belong Together" by **_**Mariah Carey**_**. I hope you enjoyed reading this. Review if you want, please. :)**

_**~NickiMinajandRihannaFan**_


End file.
